


Step over the line 越線

by Sayo



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Dark Knight Rises (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-14
Updated: 2012-03-14
Packaged: 2017-11-01 22:54:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/362163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sayo/pseuds/Sayo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>由Batman-The Dark Knight Rises第一版預告衍生的腦補小劇場(沒錯，是預告XD)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Step over the line 越線

1.  
他坐在病床旁的椅子上，看著男人虛弱的拉開呼吸器，氣游若絲說出每個句子，話語中帶著疼痛與疲憊。他心痛，男人因為自己被迫承受這些傷害；他難過，男人指責自己的離開。但他只能用堅毅冷漠的表情回應高登局長，蝙蝠俠不需要感情，也不能有。

他們結束談話，高登因麻藥作用而開始昏睡，布魯斯聽著呼吸器規律運作的聲音，看著比兒時第一次見面還蒼老的臉，他起身，站在床邊，突然發現側躺在病床上的男人身形顯得如此瘦弱，大概是那些點滴管線跟病人服的關係吧，他想。他無意識的伸手將歪斜在男人臉上的呼吸器調正，在右手碰到那褐色髮絲時驟然收手。

「我很抱歉，吉姆。」

那道歉聲輕的像是害怕被聽見，手指彷彿殘留著刺麻觸感，他認為自己最好立刻離開。

2.  
「好點了嗎?」  
「好多了。」

他確實是好多了，自從那天起他大半時間都在昏睡，過了一星期，他總算是能坐起身看看書之類，這房間沒有電視，而報紙全被護士沒收，呼吸時胸腔還會疼，但他仍想出去透透氣，即便是坐著輪椅，只是門口所有輪班的員警不知是來保護還是監禁，硬是把他關在房裡，輪椅也被擺在門外，即使搬出局長身分都絲毫不能動搖那些員警。他開玩笑的想著，或許員警們收到不尋常的威脅，想到這點心情也沒那麼鬱悶了。

那道黑影從窗邊移到病床旁，手上多了一個牛皮紙資料袋，他快速看完內容後還給眼前的男人，資料留在病房裡不安全。

「另一條線索我的人正在追查，大概明天就有消息了。」  
說話的同時他刻意移開視線，留給男人退場的空間，想伸手去拿櫃子上的水杯，卻不小心滑落，但在聽到玻璃摔落的聲音之前，男人已及時接住，將水杯遞給高登。

「謝…謝謝。」他訝異的不是男人極快速行動，而是蝙蝠俠沒有在談完話馬上離開，這是第一次。

「晚安，吉姆。」在低沉沙啞的聲音將他拉回現實時，男人已沒入窗外那片黑暗之中。高登握著水杯，短暫接觸的餘韻依然留在右手，黑色手套夾雜著暗夜低溫的溼氣，但他卻不覺得冰冷。

3.  
半開的窗戶任由風吹撫著病房內的窗簾，一道黑影從那搖晃中分離出來，蝙蝠俠無聲無息的站在房間角落，這比他第一次來時還安靜。那天，高譚市的媒體陷入一片混戰，各家都想搶先報導這樁意外。  
「高譚市最後一道安全防線就此破裂？」  
「高登局長陷入昏迷！」  
那些愚蠢的標題讓他想一笑置之，但有部分是不得不面對的事實。  
就算已經不在加護病房，那些維持生命儀器運作聲就烙印在他腦中，每當站在病床旁，他都要提醒自己，男人好多了，一切都會沒事的，就像前幾天離開前男人對自己說的話。

男人突然起身，對著漆黑的角落低聲說著。  
「我知道是你。」  
男人打開床頭的小燈時他也現身在微弱的燈光下，邊想著自己隱身於黑暗中的能力要再加強。  
「有什麼進展嗎？」  
「沒有。」  
「情況比想像的更糟？」  
「比我想像中的好很多。」  
「你找到他了？」  
「不，是你，你復原的很快。」  
「什…」非常態對話讓男人困惑的看著他。  
「我以為我會失去你。」  
「你不會失去我，除非你離開。」  
他沉默，以為男人能夠理解自己的決定，但事實卻讓他感到失落。  
「不，聽著，我知道當初你必須那樣做，我能理解，不，不是那個意思，我只是…」男人因焦慮而不自覺撥弄著手臂上的點滴針頭。  
「住手。」他握住男人的手以便制止針頭的脫落。  
男人意會過來時，已將自己的手反搭在那塑料質感的手套上。  
「我只是害怕自己如此不堪一擊會失去你…失去你的支持。」  
「你是個戰士，吉姆，在這城市還有誰敢如此勇於對抗無止境的罪犯，只有你，而你僅僅只是個人。」  
「你也只是人，但你卻更加…」  
「蝙蝠俠是個象徵，並不代表任何個人身分。」他打斷男人的話。  
「一個正直的警察總局局長也是個象徵，不是嗎？」  
「吉姆…」  
「高登局長，麻煩了。」  
就算蝙蝠俠該是寡言冷酷，但近來沉默的次數也太多。  
「你該走了。」  
蝙蝠俠該是來去無影，在人們未經查覺的瞬間就該消失，但現在他仍在原地。  
「有些界線如果跨過就很難回頭。下次你應該帶著線索或是案件相關的訊息過來。」  
「如果我選擇跨過那條線呢？」  
「那會成為我們的弱點，我們可能都承擔不起。」  
「吉姆…」  
「我從來沒想過你的手會如此溫暖。」男人閉上眼，感受本是藏在冰冷手套下的體溫。  
「我很慶幸你在這裡。」  
「我很高興你能回來。」

END


End file.
